His most beautiful smile
by lickable-baka
Summary: Riku loves Sora, Sora loves Riku. Neither know. Riku despises Kairi and intends to cut her from the picture, these thoughts lead to something happening to Sora. But what? (rating a little high now)Riku X Sora
1. Dreams

Green eyes scanned the salty water below, looking for something. Perhaps someone...

"Sora! SORA!" Riku was looking the water for his brunette companion who, without a word, had dived into the cool depths of the ocean that surrounded their island. Their island..._Heh...Its not really ours is it..._Riku smirked a bit before shaking his head, looking for Sora. It wasn't quite noon yet, so the water would still be cold. The suns rays hadn't been out long enough to heat it. _What if he's drowned!_ Riku was so caught up in his worry that he didn't hear the shift of sand behind him and only looked back when he felt a cold drop hit his arm. But even then he wasn't fast enough.

"Gotcha!" It seemed Sora had decided to reappear as he looked down at the silver haired boy he had tackled into the sand just moments ago. "Hey...whats wrong?" He tilted his head, water still dripping from his wet clothes as he noticed the concern that still was written across Rikus face. But it didn't matter because soon he was roughly pushed off and the old Riku came back.

"Get off me! Look! You got me all wet!" He tried to push a harsh tone into his words but deep down, he was worried that perhaps Sora might get sick. "What kind of stupid idea made you dive into the water?"

"I had to get something..."

"At nine in the morning!?!" He growled a bit. "What made you dive into the water at nine in the morning! You could have FROZE!" _Then what would I have done...I can't lose you Sora, you're the only one I love._ He sighed a bit though and regretted yelling at the boy when he saw the pout...

"It was important! It really was! Me and Tidus..."

"Tidus and I" Riku had to correct him, just because he knew it irrated the boy oh so much.

"Tidus and _I_..." Sora had to put emphasis on the 'I' because it was his way to mock Riku. "Were fighting and it fell into the water. I would have gotten it last night but , Mom called and I had to go home...I had to get it before the tide washed it away."

"Well what is it?" He had to admit, he was curious. Sora held out his open palm, a chain falling down either side of his hand, in the center was a small pendent of a crown. Riku had given it to him a long time ago. He had to admit, he was shocked he still had it. "S...Sora..." Shaking his head a bit, he did something that he knew he would end up cursing himself over later but, he grabbed Sora by the shoulders and kissed him. Not rough like one would instantly think Riku would do, but soft and careful...Soras eyes widened and his body moved slightly and Rikus first instinct was... _He's going to run away..._


	2. Awake

"_Well what is it?" He had to admit, he was curious. Sora held out his open palm, a chain falling down either side of his hand, in the center was a small pendent of a crown. Riku had given it to him a long time ago. He had to admit, he was shocked he still had it. "S...Sora..." Shaking his head a bit, he did something that he knew he would end up cursing himself over later but, he grabbed Sora by the shoulders and kissed him. Not rough like one would instantly think Riku would do, but soft and careful...Soras eyes widened and his body moved slightly and Rikus first instinct was... 'He's going to run away...'_

Riku had been right, Sora was going to run away. The brunettes whole body turned and began to move away. Riku looked down with a sigh only to see his hand intertwined with Soras..._ Does he know? _Looking up he received a smile and took it as a hint to follow him. Everything was moving so quickly and Riku got lost. Then something nudged him in the side...Everything just...disappeared...

Riku sat up with a start, looking left, then right. A faint drip, drip, drop could be heard outside his window. Everything was different then it was before. Everything was real. Nothing was a dream. Sora wasn't with him. He allowed his body to crash back onto the mattress with a heavy sigh. A soft whimper made him look over and he almost jumped again. His brown haired beauty was curled up beside him and obviously not happy about the movement on the bed. Riku had to rethink this, how did he get here...why was he still here, and by him, in his bed for that matter?!?! _He looks so cute when he sleeps..._ Sora had the pillow in his arms in a death grip yet also managing to rest his head on it.

"I love you Sora, you'll never know how much..." Riku brushed some of the strands of hair that fell into the boys closed eyes, almost feeling he had accomplished something by saying that. But Sora would never know, he was still asleep and hell could freeze over and the worlds fall apart, and he would probably still sleep. They had meant to set out on their raft the previous day, but a storm had delayed their plans. Kairi had gone home and it was to far for Sora to walk in the rain so he had stayed with Riku. With a sigh, the silver haired boy noticed a shiver and layed back down, placing his arm over the shivering boy, maybe morning would bring sunshine and Sora would smile again...

"I love you..." Soras words were a soft whisper and lost to the darkness of the room, as if almost plucked from the air. Maybe had Riku heard them, things might have been better for all of them.


	3. Your Mine

"_I love you..." Soras words were a soft whisper and lost to the darkness of the room, as if almost plucked from the air. Maybe had Riku heard them, things might have been better for all of them._

Riku couldn't remember how many hours had passed that he had just layed with the boy in his arms. But not enough. He could stay like this for eternity, maybe this would be his only time but what if Sora woke up. A sigh escaped him as slender fingers ran down Soras chest, stopping at the small pendant.

FLASHBACK!

"Sora! Hey Sora!" The silver hair boy watched as the brunette followed a match between Tidus and Wakka. SMASH CRACK BREAK! Tidus sword was done, as was the match. With a wide grin he heard his name called again "SORA!" Looking back he waved to Riku. But he wanted to fight more then wait for the other. Turning again he felt something turn him back. All this turning was beginning to make him dizzy but he smiled...

"Whhaaaaat..." Riku couldn't help but laugh a little...

"Here....Um..." He put the necklace in Soras hand, everything had seemed perfect when he had thought this out earlier but, what was he going to say now. He couldn't tell Sora how much he loved him.

"Whats this for?" That was all he asked and Riku smiled when he watched the brunette put it on, looking at Wakka then back at Sora. The perfect excuse came into his head.

"Its for good luck!"

"Good luck?"

"Yeah...you suck so much I thought maybe a bit of luck might help..." Sora rolled his eyes and punched Riku in the arm but still smiled.

"Yeah yeah..."

"You two lovebirds going to chat all day or you going to play ya?" Sora smirked and gave Riku a friendly hug before going after the bright haired boy and down the beach. Riku just stood there, _Lovebirds..._ Shaking his head a bit, he chased the two down the beach..._I wish..._

END OF FLASHBACK

Riku was pulled from his daze when the boy moved a bit more.

"Morning! Is it sunny out?" Sora had moved out of Rikus grasp and was already looking out the window. Only bits of left over rain fell but the island was as sunny as it was and should be normally... "YES! We can go today...You me and Kairi! This is going to be so cool!"

"Yeah..." Riku was a bit jealous, Kairi. She was always there, never giving Riku a moment to talk to Sora. He had been so close to being able to tell Sora but then she...SHE would show up again..._You...me...but no Kairi..._


	4. If only you knew

"_Yeah..." Riku was a bit jealous, Kairi. She was always there, never giving Riku a moment to talk to Sora. He had been so close to being able to tell Sora but then she...SHE would show up again...'You...me...but no Kairi...'_

Riku couldn't help but smile as he watched Sora run up to the waters edge and look up to the sky. His skin practically glowed under the warm rays. Then SHE showed up. She had the nerve to hug his Sora..._He's not mine..._ But he was still glad to watch the young brunette get things together, tighten ropes. He was thigh his in the water. Then Kairi ruined his picture again and he glared slightly, not noticing the sky begin to darken. Sora groaned a bit, he had noticed it.

"Ah man...We can't go now...Another storm...Geez we have no luck..." Riku seemed to perk up...And his eyes practically lit up when the felt bits of rain fall..._Another storm! He needs to come over again! Its just to far for him to walk! He'll get wet..._ "Looks like I'm coming over again Riku..." _YES!_ Suddenly a feminine voice perked up...

"Can I come too?" Sora looked over

"Yeah...can she Riku...she lives even further away then I do..." Inside Riku growled, but he nodded...._ Sora if only you knew ...how much I HATE her...She takes you away all the time... I'll never get to tell you, then I'll never get to know if you feel...the same...I...I'll never get to tell you I love you... _Sora smiled again and gave Riku a hug.

"Thank you!!!! You're the best." So soon the trio was walking down the beach, getting wet from the light drizzle of rain...

_If only you knew how much I loved you..._


	5. Gone

A note from the Author: Thanks for all the reviews. Glad to see I'm not the only one who isn't a 'Kairi fan'. Anyway. I apologize for taking so long to update. I'll try to update more in the future; I just hit well…a major slump. But thank you all for your support!

"_Thank you!!!! You're the best." So soon the trio was walking down the beach, getting wet from the light drizzle of rain..._

_If only you knew how much I loved you..._

Riku awoke because he felt something warm stir in his arms. Had that damn cat pushed open the window again? He felt around in the dark. No cat. Something else. He reached over to his bed side table. Nearly falling on the object in question but managed to grab the string and pull it, causing the room to be flooded with a dim light.

"Sora…" The sacred word came out as a surprised whisper and he lightly brushed the boys' hair from his face. It was defiantly Sora. The two, (Sora and Kairi) had had to stay at Rikus house because of the storm. Kairi had used the spare room while Sora had volunteered for the couch. Receiving a kiss on the cheek from Kairi and a missed envious stare from Riku. Riku just continued to stare down at the boy and looked up at his clock for only a moment. 3:30 am. What was Sora doing in his bed? He just couldn't think of a reason why so without a thought he shook the sleeping bundle just enough to wake him and instantly regretted it when he got a quiet yelp. "Sora…What's wrong?" Scared aqua eyes stared up at Riku.

"There…There was something in the living room and…and it hurt me… and scared me!" Riku rolled his eyes some. He was still in desperation for sleep.

"Are you sure you just weren't dreaming?" Sora soon sat up and nodded, holding his arm out that was covered in scratches and a bite mark, as was a good portion of what was visible of Soras body for that matter. It set off the alarm in Rikus head. No room for concern for Kairi though. "Sora…you stay here. I'll go check it out…" Riku had jumped up and gone to investigate the living room. Missing Soras quiet…

"Please don't leave me alone…"

Riku was at an impasse. He needed to turn on the light so he could see. His eyes never adjusted quickly to the dark so the attacker would probably get away before he saw it. But if he turned on the light it would probably be startled and dashed off.

'_Probably an animal of some sort…So the most we'll have to do is get him checked out at the doctors in the morning for rabies or something like that…' _After walking forward and stubbing his toe on the couch, Riku decided enough was enough and finally turned on the light. He saw a black form huddled up in the corner and picked it up by the scruff of its neck. It was the weirdest thing he had ever seen, a weird thing that was black. Yellow eyes that stared up at his green ones.

"What…are you…" He didn't know why he bothered to question the creature, it probably wouldn't answer. Suddenly flashes went through his mind, as if the creature was making him see them.

"_YES! We can go today...You me and Kairi! This is going to be so cool!"_

"_Yeah..." Riku was a bit jealous, Kairi. She was always there, never giving Riku a moment to talk to Sora. He had been so close to being able to tell Sora but then she...SHE would show up again...'You...me...but no Kairi'…_

_Then SHE showed up. She had the nerve to hug HIS Sora…_

_Sora if only you knew ...how much I HATE her…_

All the reminders of all the times he had said he hated Kairi and those were not even a quarter of the amount he had said it already in his short life. Shaking his head some he went and opened the front door, tossing the creature out with a quiet 'good reddens' and closed the door before a shriek was heard from upstairs and Kairi ran down the stairs.

"RIKU!" He growelled some _'what does she want…'_ "Its Sora…he's…they took Sora!" Rikus eyes widened and he ran forward, gripping Kairis shoulders hard enough to bruise, completely unaware of what he was doing in the worry for his love.

"WHAT! WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Kairi sobbed quietly.

"Riku…Soras gone…They took Sora…"


	6. Riku?

"_RIKU!" He growled some 'what does she want…' "Its Sora…he's…they took Sora!" Rikus eyes widened and he ran forward, gripping Kairis shoulders hard enough to bruise, completely unaware of what he was doing in the worry for his love._

"_WHAT! WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Kairi sobbed quietly._

"_Riku…Soras gone…They took Sora…"_

His body ached and he shivered some, hugging the sweatshirt Riku had leant him close around his body, taking in its scent. "Riku…" It made him feel as if Riku was there giving him a hug. And the thought of that made him start to cry softly. If only Riku would do that…but he wouldn't. Would he?

"You! Kid! Getup…" Sora sniffed and quickly wiped his eyes. He did attempt to get up but struggled and soon stumbled a bit, crumbling to the floor again. The other didn't seem to like this and soon tugged Sora up roughly.

"Leave me alone!" The smirk on the other mans face caused him to shudder.

"You sound like a girl…I wonder if you scream like one too…" Sora this time put a general all in all effort to get away, break away from the mans callused grip. There were only two logical reasons to why he couldn't get away. The man was too big and he was too small…or his body just couldn't give up a fight in its condition. He closed his eyes tight and felt himself pushed down again onto the cool smooth concrete below, he could feel the mans hand slide down his pants and touch him softly. Sora jerked only slightly and soon let out a quiet moan. That's when the yell came from the door.

"Cyn! You idiot! What are you doing?" The man who we now know is called Cyn pulled back his hand like Sora was a hot stove and held it close to himself. The man at the door just glared and got up, giving Sora a wry smirk that promised of returns. Sora gave a shudder and turned his head; looking away thinking this new man would do the same thing to him. He was right, the man walked forward, knelt in front of him. Just like the other, Cyn, had, but instead of putting his hand down Soras pants he put it on the quivering boys shoulder, causing Soras curiosity to click in and he looked over. The man soft silver hair and pretty green eyes.

"Ri…ku?" He didn't get his answer, he fell to the side, passed out from crying, and still small sobs racked his body. "Riku…"

Riku was pacing left, then right, looking back and forth then at Kairi. She had something to do with this. She had too…this was all her fault! All her fault! If she didn't exist none of this would have happened and Sora would be…

"What am I thinking…It's not your fault…?" He sat down on the couch and slammed his fist into the back of it. "Damn it…why Sora…why my Sora…" Kairi sat beside him and rubbed his back a bit.

"Don't worry…we'll get him back." Suddenly Riku stood up.

"No…I'll get him back! I don't want you anywhere near him ever again! He's mine! I….I'll fucking kill you if you go near him you stupid bitch!" Kairi just stared up at Riku, yeah of course he had snapped before but…threats didn't get this desperate and by the look in his eyes he wasn't bluffing.

"W…wh…what if he comes near me?" Her voice was quiet, trying to not piss Riku off more. Riku just continued to glare.

"I'll still fucking kill you."


	7. Ocean brings happiness and pain

Another note from the author: Thanks for the wonderful reviews you guys (And gals). It inspired me to write another chapter! If this keeps up. I'll achieve my goal of ten chapters before January! That is if the story will carry on that long. Anyway. Please keep reviewing and I hope you guys enjoy the story so far. If you do…let me know! That review button at the bottom of the page is put there to be used!

"_W…wh…what if he comes near me?" Her voice was quiet, trying to not piss Riku off more. Riku just continued to glare._

"_I'll still fucking kill you."_

The man cradeled the sleeping boy in his arms. It wasn't his choice to bring Sora here, it was his masters but he had to admit he did have affections for the boy.

"I'm sorry…he'll never touch you again. I swear on my life…" _My life is meaningless…_He sighed again, running a hand through the brown hair and when the boy twitched some he pulled his hand away. "I wonder what master wants with you…"

Riku had gotten dressed and slipped on his shoes till he was stopped by Kairi putting a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off with a growel but soon looked back when he heard a quiet sob.

"Bring Sora back safely…I…I love him." Riku snorted a bit.

"Well he doesn't love you…Go home" Slamming the door behind him, Riku set off on his journey to find his beloved Sora.

_I'll bring you back Sora…back to me and back in my arms and that's where you'll stay. That's where you'll be safe. If they hurt you Sora…I swear I will kill them all…I'd kill them all for you…_

((Flashback))

"I'd do it all for you…" The words came out as a whisper from Rikus lips but Sora had caught a bit of it and looked back from kneeling in front of the waters edge.

"Huh?" Riku blushed some realizing that Sora had heard him and looked away, coughing into his fist and managing to chase the blush away.

"Just coughing…" Sora looked back at the water before something caught his eye and he began to wade into the water. Rikus head snapped back forward to watch his Sora pace out into the water. "Sora?" The brunette looked back with a smile and held up one finger to signify one second. Riku watched him carefully and cried out when he watched the boy get knocked back by a wave. "SORA!" The boy washed up on the shore but sat up, coughing a bit but still had that trademark smile on his face. Riku rushed over and knelt beside him. "Sora…" He brushed the wet brown hair from the pretty blue eyes. Sora smiled and put something in Rikus hand. It was a small pendant of some odd design, the metal twisted and bent in various directions. Riku looked at it and smiled a bit. "Sora you fool, you could have died…"

"It was pretty…I thought it would look good on you. Do you like it?"

"I love it." Riku pulled Sora into what could be masked as a friendly hug but to him it was something more. Much much more.

Riku slipped off the chain and looked at the pendant as those memories flooded his mind and soon he screamed at the ocean in front of him. At the very spot that Sora had found that pendant.

"SORA!"

((TBC))


End file.
